Solving Problems
by WackyWizard
Summary: Harry Evans has been raised not knowing who his father is, that is until he attends Hogwarts, where he meets Professor Potter, who look strangely like him. Is he his father? and why did he leave his mother in the first place? JXL SXOC
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule**

Prologue

"Lily, I'm home!" the front door to 21 Godric's Hollow closed behind a young woman with long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Auntie Katie!" cried a small boy's voice. Katie smiled and bent down to pick up her two year old godson. She smiled and lightly fingered the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The memories of how he had got this still haunted her.

It had been Halloween and both Lily and Katie had gone out just to pick up some shopping, Katie had had to go because Lily wasn't supposed to be going out so to sneak her out Katie had placed an invisibility charm over her. They had left Harry with Lily's aunt Josephine, when they had arrived home they found that the roof had been blown of the top of the house and that Lily's aunt had been killed, Harry however was still alive.

They had later found out that Lily's secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, had betrayed them to Voldermort and that Josephine had given up her life to save Harry's this act of sacrifice had then caused Voldermort's killing curse to rebound and hit him instead, killing him in the process, or so everyone thought. Katie still believed that he was alive, just not humanly.

Peter had never been found and both Katie and Lily believed that he was in hiding. The father of Harry had never been told about the incident, in fact he hadn't been told about the child and Lily wanted it to stay that way, so if Katie ever saw him at work, which she often did as they worked at the same place, she couldn't tell him.

Katie sighed and placed her godson down before walking into the kitchen, she smiled as she saw Lily over the stove cooking. The kitchen was Lily's favourite place to be, it was warm and comfy and had that been lived in feeling which Lily adored. She turned from the stove and smiled down at Harry who had waddled over before noticing Katie in the doorway.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Fine." Katie replied. Lily nodded and turned back to the stove. Katie sighed, "James is good to, and he's not dating anyone you know."

"That's nice." Lily said. Katie sighed and walked over.

"I know you still love him Lily." She said. Lily turned and pointed to the carrots she had chopped up earlier.

"Could you bring those over, please?" she asked. Katie sighed, again and walked over to the carrots.

Why oh why did Lily have to be so stubborn? She thought as she passed the carrots to her.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	2. Professor Potter

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule**

Professor Potter

_Nine years later…_

James Potter smiled and looked round the Great Hall; it had been a long time since he had been at Hogwarts, thirteen years to be precise. He glanced up the table and saw his old headmaster, who was now his boss looking at the first years that were being sorted. James to turned back to them.

"Evans, Harry." The hall fell silent as a boy walked up to the stool. James let out a silent gasp as he saw the boy. He looked exactly like James. He had the same messy jet black hair, the same thin face, but his eyes were different, instead of being hazel, they were emerald green, the exact same shape and colour of James's former lover Lily Evans.

James watched transfixed as the sorting hat was placed on his head. It sat there for a long time before shouting,

"Gryffindor!"

If anyone had been stood outside the Great hall at that moment, they would have thought some sort of explosion had gone of for the Gryffindor table, upon hearing the name Gryffindor come from the sorting hat had stood up shouting with joy, they were still cheering as Harry walked towards them and only silenced when Dumbledore let out a few firecrackers from his wand.

The sorting continued, with no-one getting as much excitement as Harry had received and very soon the feast was over to. After the feast James had decided that he would go and see Dumbledore and ask him why Harry looked so much like him.

He arrived outside the stone gargoyle and after saying the password stepped on and arrived outside Dumbledore's office. He stepped of the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." called the calm voice of his former Professor. James opened the door and entered to find Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Fawkes, his phoenix perched on his perch next to him. "Ah, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said a smile on his face.

"Professor." James replied.

"Please James, call me Albus." Dumbledore replied.

"Um, ok, Albus, why does Harry Evans look like me?" he demanded. Dumbledore looked at him through his half moon glasses and sighed.

"I don't know James," he said softly. "That is something to ask his mother," he peered at James. "You do know who his mother is, don't you?" he asked. James nodded.

"Lily Evans is his mother isn't she." Dumbledore nodded and James nodded back before leaving the office.

Once he was of the stone gargoyle, he leant against the wall and breathed deeply. Lily Evans, his former lover, the girl who had stole his heart and then betrayed him. She could possibly be the mother of his son. He sighed; this was going to be difficult. He needed his friends.

"Prongs buddy, what's up?" asked Sirius with a grin as he stepped through the fireplace and onto James hearth where Remus to was stood.

"Lily's son is at Hogwarts." James said quietly. The grin quickly slid of Sirius's face and he stiffened slightly.

"James, "Remus said softly. "Lily is a witch; her son was bound to be at Hogwarts."

"He looks like me, you know." James said completely ignoring Remus. This earned gasps from both Sirius and Remus.

"He does?" asked Remus after a moment silence. James nodded.

"Same hair, same face, same build. He's got Lily's eyes though. The same shape and colour." He smiled at the memory of her eyes.

"Look Prongs," Sirius said suddenly. "He may be your son, but so what, she betrayed you, remember." James suddenly turned angry.

"I'm not likely to forget Pads, but if he is my son I want to know about him. I do have a right." He hissed.

"I know you do James," Sirius said calmly. "I just want you to be careful." A smiled reappeared upon James face.

"Thanks Pads." He said.

Harry sat in Defence against the Dark Arts next to his new friend Ron; they were waiting for their Professor to arrive. The door to the classroom opened and Harry stared for a man with messy jet black hair, a thin face had entered. When he looked up his eyes met Harry and Harry could see that they were hazel instead of green like his.

"Hey," Ron said from next to him. "He looks an awful lot like you, you know." Harry nodded in agreement. He watched as his Professor turned and wrote his name on the board.

"Professor Potter." Harry muttered. He looked back at his Professor. He really did look like him. His godmother Katie had always mentioned, whenever his mother wasn't in the room, how much he looked like his father, she had also said that he had his mother's eyes and Harry believed that if he added his eyes to this man's face he would look exactly like him.

Could Professor Potter be his father?

**A/N: of course we all know that Harry is indeed James's son, but the story is more or less about why James and Lily broke up in the first place and if they will ever get back together. Well I guess if you want to know more you would have to review.**


	3. Letters and Fights

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!**

Letters and Fights

Katie sat in the living room of her apartment reading the Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper when she heard a tapping at the window. She turned to see a snowy white owl at the window; it was Hedwig, Harry's owl. Quickly Katie stood up and let the owl in; it flew towards her table and deposited a letter there. Katie tore it open and read;

_Dear Katie,_

_Hogwarts is great! I'm in Gryffindor just like you and mum were! I have a new friend called Ron Weasley, his brothers Fred and George are very amusing, Percy however, is real boring._

_The lessons are cool as well, although I don't like my potions master. He's called Professor Snape and is real mean. There is one teacher though that confuses me, my DADA teacher. He's called Professor Potter and he looks like me, except without my eyes, seeing as there mums, and I have this suspicious feeling he's my father. Is he?_

_I'm only writing this to you because I know how upset my Mum gets when I ask her about my father._

_If you know anything please tell me._

_Lots of Love_

_Harry_

_p.s Don't tell Mum about this, she'll just get upset._

Katie stared at the letter, _Professor Snape… Professor Potter…_ she felt anger bubble up inside her, without thinking she stomped towards her closet and pulled out a black travelling cloak, she whipped it round herself before apparating out of her apartment and into Hogsmeade.

Harry was stood in the Entrance Hall waiting for Ron to finish his diner when one of his dorm mates Seamus came skidding in from the grounds, his eyes were bright with excitement.

"There's a fight on the grounds, you have so got to come, Harry!" he cried in his Scottish accent and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him towards the grounds.

"Hey wait for me!" called Ron's voice and he quickly caught them up. All three of them hurried towards the lake where the fight was, a big crowd had gathered and Harry, Ron and Seamus had to squeeze through to get to the front. When they got there Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Katie was stood there, some of her hair had escaped her ponytail and her face was red, her eyes were filled with anger and they were flashing at Professor Snape who was stood opposite her. His hair was hung by his side, his face was red and he was panting.

"So Katie," he spat. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Katie hissed and a jet of light burst from her wand, Snape quickly deflected it.

"You always were a poor fighter, Katie." Snape sneered. Harry watched as Katie's eyes narrowed and before anyone had time to react Snape was dangling by his ankles in the air.

"Seem familiar, Severus?" asked Katie with a slight sneer. Students began to laugh as Snape turned red.

"Put me down this instance!" he screamed. "I am a Hogwarts Professor and have no right to be treated this way!"

"Pah!" Katie spat. "And I suppose Lily had every right to be treated the way she was, and what about James! I know he hurt you but Lily did nothing to you, she was your friend and you hurt her!" There was another flash of light and Snape landed on his back.

Harry watched as Katie looked round furious, she obviously hadn't let him go and she was so busy looking round that she didn't notice that Snape had got his wand.

"Katie!" Harry screamed, but it was too late Snape had aimed the curse just as Katie spun round, the spell hit her in the chest and she fell to the floor. In a matter of seconds Harry was buy her side, he shook her but she didn't wake up. Rage filled Harry and he turned round, pulled out his wand and advanced on his Professor. "How dare you!" he shrieked. The crowd was silent; every eye was on Harry who had his wand pointed at Snape's throat. "You had no right to do that. That was a cowardly move, your nothing but a coward!"

"Mr. Evans be silent or I will dock points." Snape snarled. Harry laughed.

"Fine dock points! I don't care; you can't go round hurting people because you feel like it! Especially when there back is turned, a duel is a fair fight and only dark wizards cheat!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape roared.

"I don't think so, Snape." The crowd parted to reveal Professor Potter stood there. His face was set and a flash of anger passed through his eyes.

"You had no right to attack that woman. So no points will be taken from Gryffindor. Mr. Evans here is just concerned for the woman you attacked and although yelling at you doesn't seem to be appropriate it's all he can do." He looked straight at Snape and said without taking his eyes of him. "Everyone please return to the castle, all except you Mr. Evans, you stay here. Snape you can leave also."

Harry watched as Snape glowered at his DADA teacher but with a sweep of his cloak he stalked back towards the castle, the students then followed muttering amongst themselves leaving Harry, his Professor and an unconscious Katie behind.

Professor Potter swept over to Katie and examined her over, he nodded and conjured up a stretcher, he then levitated Katie onto it and pointed his wand at her. Harry watched as she blinked groggily, before moving her head to the left and closing her eyes again. Professor Potter looked at Harry and beckoned him to follow him, on either side of the stretcher they stood and in silence they walked back to the castle.

They reached the Hospital Wing still silent and James entered and levitated Katie over to a spare bed just as Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"Good Heavens!" she cried concerned. "What happened?" she asked looking at him.

"There was a little bit of an accident." James replied. Madam Pomfrey nodded and hurried over to Katie. James then pointed his wand and a silver stag escaped from it, it cantered out of the Hospital Wing and towards Dumbledore's office.

**A/N: Oh!! What's going to happen?? Well, if you want to know what's going to happen leave a review!**


	4. Your Father

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!**

Your Father

Harry sat on one of the chairs beside Katie's bed, she still hadn't woken up but Madam Pomfrey had assured him that she would be fine; she just needed to rest to regain her strength. Apparently the spell Professor Snape had fired was a weakening spell and was instantly effective if the caster was good at magic.

Just then the hospital wing doors opened and Professor Dumbledore entered with a woman, whom Harry instantly recognised as his mother following him.

"Harry!" she cried, her face was white as she hurried towards him. Harry stood up and hugged her, when he pulled out he found tears flowing down his mothers face.

"Mum, I'm fine. Honest. Katie will be fine to." He promised her. She sniffed and smiled at him.

"I know sweetie, I'm just worried, that's all." She smiled at him again and turned to Dumbledore. "You said that Snape did this to her?" Dumbledore nodded.

"That was the information that Professor Potter here gave me." He said indicating to where Professor Potter was stood. Harry watched as his mother turned white, she was looking straight at Professor Potter and Harry was surprised to see that Professor Potter to looked white.

"Harry," his mother had found her voice and was looking at him. "Come on sweetie, we're going." Harry stared at her.

"But mum," he started but she cut him of.

"No buts, you need to get your stuff, you are not coming to this school anymore."

"But why?!" he demanded his temper flaring.

"Because I said so." Her temper to flared.

"Lily, he is not leaving." Both Harry and Lily looked to the bed to see Katie propping her self up and looking at Lily annoyed. "He is not leaving Hogwarts, not without the truth and I swear if you don't tell him I will." She said.

Harry watched as his mother looked down at him.

"Harry," she said softly. "Could you go and wait outside a minute."

"Mum," he started.

"Please Harry," Harry looked at her, she looked tired and sad. He nodded and walked towards the doors of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey gave him a small smile as he passed.

Once Harry was out of earshot Lily rounded on Katie.

"I forbid you to tell him, whether or not I choose to tell Harry who his father is or not is none of your business." She told her.

"It is when he writes letters to me wanting to know." Katie retaliated. Lily reeled back shocked.

"He wrote to you?" she asked softly. Katie nodded and pulled out of her robe a folded up piece of parchment. Lily took it in a trembling hand and read it, her eyes glistened with tears and when she had finished a tear ran down her face and onto the parchment. She looked at Katie who reached out and touched her hand.

"I know it's hard," she told her. "But he had a right to know and so does James."

"I have a right to know what?" asked a voice. Both Katie and Lily looked up to see James stood there. Professor Dumbledore had conveniently left to go and talk to Madam Pomfrey in the office. Lily looked at Katie who nodded. Lily sighed and turned to face her former lover.

"Harry is your son." She told him.

Harry stood outside the Hospital Wing doors bored; sometimes he didn't understand his mother. She was so confusing. He sighed and began twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Hello." Harry looked up to see two men stood above him. One had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes, the other had dark hair that fell elegantly into his stormy coloured eyes. The one with sandy blonde hair bent down to his level.

"What you doing out here?" he asked softly.

"Waiting for my mum." Harry replied.

"Where is your mum?"

"In there." Harry said jerking his thumb towards the Hospital Wing. The man nodded and opened his mouth when the hospital wing doors opened and Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Ah Harry there you are, your mum wants to see you know. Oh, hello Remus, Sirius. Looking for James I presume?" the men nodded. "Well he's just in here, do you want me to fetch him or do you want to come in?" she asked.

"If you don't mind Poppy, we'll come in." the one with dark hair said.

"Right you are Sirius." Madam Pomfrey said and she led all three of them in.

Katie sat up in her bed waiting for Harry to arrive; she spotted Madam Pomfrey and beamed, finally. Then she saw the two men behind her and her smile faded. She glanced at Lily who had once again become pale, and then back at the two men who had stopped in their tracks and were staring at Lily with a look of anger on the dark haired ones face and a look of surprise on the sandy haired ones.

"What is she doing here?!" demanded the one with dark hair looking at Lily with anger.

"That's my mum." Harry piped up, looking at the dark haired man strangely. He then looked at Lily who was white, again and then back at the mum. "Why are you mad at my mum?" he asked the man.

"Harry," Katie interrupted as the dark haired man opened his mouth. "Your Mum has something to tell you." Harry immediately looked at his mum and Katie could feel the dark haired man eyes burning into her, she ignored him and turned to face Lily who had crouched down to Harry's level.

"Sweetie," she said brushing a piece of her hair out of her face, "I know you've asked about your father and I know I've always got upset about the question, but I think it's time you should know," Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement and Lily sniffed before saying, "Professor Potter is your father Harry."

Katie watched as Harry's eyes widened and he stared at his mother before hugging her and then he ran round the side of the bed and hugged James. James looked shocked but happy and returned the hug immediately.

"He's James's son." Croaked the dark haired man looking shocked, the sandy haired one smiled and nodded to Lily who had tears streaming down her face. Katie reached out and patted her hand and smiled at her before turning back to watch James and Harry.

"You know," she commented causing James and Harry to look at her. "Harry has your talent in flying, don't you Harry?" Harry nodded and looked at his father who was beaming at him.

"What broom have you got?" he asked.

"Well, I've got the cleansweep seven at home that Mum bought me. But she's saving up to buy me a new one, cause I've knackered that one out." Harry informed him. Katie watched as James looked over at Lily who said softly.

"He loves flying just as much as you do, James." James nodded and turned back to Harry who was looking at his mum, he walked over to her.

"Thank you for telling me Mum." He hugged her and she smiled at him hugging him back.

"You deserve to know the truth Harry." She told him.

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	5. Sirius and Katie

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!**

Sirius and Katie

Katie sat up in her bed in the Hospital Wing, Harry had left to go and attend his diner, happier then he had been before and Lily had left to talk to Dumbledore about Snape teaching her son. That left her, James and his two friends.

"So," James said looking at her. "I guess you knew?" Katie nodded.

"Yup, but Lily being stubborn like she is wouldn't let me tell you." She told him. James cracked a smile.

"Yep, that's Lils for you, stubborn as a mule." Katie smiled at him before sighing. "What?" James asked concerned.

"I'm sorry James about you and Lily I really am, and I guess I was so angry about what Snape did I attacked him on Hogwarts grounds and ended up in the Hospital Wing because of it." She told him.

"Wait," the dark haired guy interrupted. "Snivellus is teaching here?" he asked shocked. James nodded.

"Yeah, he's the potion master, Sirius." Sirius looked disgusted and angry.

"How can Dumbledore let him work here, after what he did, well sorry technically what Lily did."

"Lily didn't do anything!" Katie cried her temper flaring.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sirius sneered. "But obviously it wasn't her who cheated on James with Snape."

"She didn't cheat on James! You don't even know the story!" Katie screamed furious. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Well why don't you enlighten us." He suggested.

"I might just do that." Katie informed him. Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, she looked annoyed.

"This patient requires rest and recuperation, if you can't be quiet then get out!" she told Sirius firmly. Sirius scowled darkly at Katie, who scowled just as darkly back before turning on his heel and leaving. Madam Pomfrey whirled to face James and the sandy haired guy. They quickly followed suit leaving Katie by herself.

"Well," the sandy haired guy said as he and James left the hospital wing. "That was interesting."

"It certainly was Remus," James replied. "You know," he said looking thoughtful. "I always thought Katie and Sirius would make a good couple." Remus smiled and replied with,

"So do I, pity Sirius doesn't think so." He said jerking his thumb at Sirius who was waiting for them outside James's office.

"Think what?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, nothing." James replied both he and Remus shared a grin as Sirius began muttering darkly about Katie.

Harry walked with his friends Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville towards Defence against the dark arts. Harry had known Neville for years, seeing as his mother and Harry's mother had been best friends since Hogwarts.

Neville was a shy boy with his mothers face and his father's hair and eyes. He was also like his mother in the fact that he was shy and quiet but he also had his father's bravery which he only showed rarely. Despite this though Harry and Neville were still friends and even though Harry had Ron as one of his best friends, he still viewed Neville as his friend to.

Today Harry had a slight spring in his step as he walked towards his DADA classroom, his friends were chattering excitedly, Harry had only told Ron and Neville about Professor Potter being his father, both of them had been pleased for Harry and Neville had mentioned something about his father knowing Professor Potter, seeing as they had all been in the same year at Hogwarts.

They stopped outside the DADA classroom and while Seamus and Dean went ahead both Neville and Ron stayed outside with Harry.

"You ready for this, mate?" asked Ron looking at him. Harry nodded and both Ron and Neville smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go." Neville said and both Ron and Harry followed Neville into the DADA classroom.

Once inside Ron and Harry sat next to each other and Neville sat the table next to them with Hermione Granger, whom both Ron and Harry thought was a little to bossy for her own good, but still extremely talented.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Professor Potter walked down it grinning.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning Professor." The class chorused.

James grinned at the first years in front of him, soon his eyes came to rest on Harry and his grin widened. "Today," he said looking round. "I'm going to teach you how to disarm an opponent. Therefore I have my assistant Mr. Sirius Black to help me."

A mutter went round the class at the mention of the name Black and some girls let out giggles at the thought of the devishly handsome Sirius Black being in their classroom. James grinned as he noticed this; he looked at his son to see that Harry was looking confused, his red headed friend, whom James presumed to be a Weasley, looked excited and was explaining to Harry in great detail about Sirius Black. Harry's eyes widened and he grinned and looked up at James, who grinned back just as the classroom door opened and Sirius waltzed in, grinning. A collective sigh went round the class from the girls as he entered and James had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Sirius just grinned and winked at a girl who turned red and started to giggle while her friends all cooed at her.

"Come on mate, stop distracting my class." James said the grin still on his face.

"Sorry I can't help it if I'm so handsome." Sirius joked. There was a snort from the class and James and Sirius turned to see a boy with slicked back blonde hair and ice blue eyes sat in the middle, he was sneering slightly. James raised his eyebrow and glanced down at his register.

"Ah," he said looking up. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry watched as Sirius's eyes danced with mischief and he smirked as he walked towards Draco.

"So," he said looking down at Draco. "My cousin and her death eater husband decided to reproduce." Harry watched amused as Draco's cheeks tinged red slightly.

"My father is not a death eater." Draco said stiffly. Harry watched as Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Draco's eyes narrowed. "At least my father is still respected amongst the purebloods." Sirius looked amused as he replied with,

"That's nice, I'm actually rather glad my mother disowned me, it was such a pleasure to escape her clutches, I've never felt so free in my life personally." Draco scowled and both Harry and Ron chuckled, to see Draco get shown up was excellent in their own opinion. Sirius had noticed the chuckle and looked up to see Harry and Ron trying not to laugh. A grin spread across Sirius's face. "So this is mini Prongs, eh?" he asked glancing at James. Harry turned slightly red as everyone in the class looked at him amazed that he was a Marauders son.

"Stop embarrassing him, Black." A voice said. All eyes swivelled to the front of the class to see Katie leaning against the wall in the doorway. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and looked neat; she had on a black robe which billowed out behind her as she walked into the classroom. Harry watched as Sirius looked at her and he was slightly surprised to see that his eyes were narrowed at her.

"What are you doing here," he asked, his voice was surprisingly calm but Harry noticed that his eyes flashed with anger.

"McGonagall wanted me to keep you two in line for some reasons she thinks you two working together is a bad idea, and I see why. Tormenting and embarrassing students, that's low, even for you Black." Katie replied, anger equally flashed in her eyes.

"Is it just me, or do your godmother and your father's best mate not like each other." Ron whispered. Harry shrugged he had no idea what was going on, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**A/N: Want to know what happens in the next chapter? If the answer is yes then please review!! Thank you if you do.**

**Thanks to;**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**shetlandlace and**

**LilyHeartsMarauders**

**Because you've reviewed I've put two chapters on.**

**If you are reading this please leave a review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks Wacky Wizard!! :D**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey,**

** Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate them. But I'm going to take a break at the moment, studying for exams.**

**Wacky Wizard :D**


	7. A chat with the Headmaster

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!**

A chat with the Headmaster.

Katie glared at Sirius, how she disliked him. He was rude and had been a real torment when she had known in back in their time in Hogwarts, then Lily and James had become friends and she had got to known him, he turned out to be alright at first and then something had happened and he returned to being his usual snobbish self. She glanced at the kid he had been tormenting earlier and nearly snorted, so Lucius Malfoy had a kid, the stupid git she thought. She turned her eyes back to Sirius was still glaring at her before turning to face James.

"What are you teaching today?" she asked.

"How to disarm an opponent," James replied, "You want to watch?"

"I have a better idea," she turned back to face Sirius. "Why don't me and Sirius show you?"

Harry watched from the sides of the classroom as Katie and Sirius prepared for battle. The desks had been cleared to the back of the room to make more space for the battle. He watched as they both bowed slightly and then took their positions. James stood in the middle.

"Remember," he said. "Disarm only." He looked at Sirius, who rolled his eyes and nodded before turning to Katie who nodded. James raised his wand, "Begin!" a loud bang shot from his wand and both Katie and Sirius slashed their wands forwards.

"Rictusempror!" Sirius cried

"Protego!" Katie cried immediately. The spell bounced of and Katie swung in with her wand, a jet of light shot past Sirius's left ear, he had only moved in time, the spell hit the wall behind him.

"I said disarm only!" James cried, but neither Sirius or Katie was listening to him, both were fighting. Harry watched as his father tried to stop them but after one of Katie's spells narrowly missed him, he gave up and retired to the side where Harry and Ron were stood.

"Those two are going to get me fired." He said shaking his head as he watched the two battle ferociously.

Remus wondered down the corridor, he had just been to the hospital wing to see Katie only to find that she had left and was with James and Sirius teaching. Remus knew it was a bad idea so had left to find her. He heard a bang come from a classroom and hurried towards it, it was the Defence against the Dark Art classroom; quickly he hurried in to find Sirius flat on the floor panting while Katie stood a few feet away smirking. Remus watched as Sirius got to his feet and picked up his wand,

"You are so going to pay for that." He snarled.

"Bring it." Katie replied. Remus watched as they began to battle again, he looked round for James and found him next to his son looking exhausted, his son was saying something and Remus watched as James shrugged, he then spotted Remus and gave him a weak smile before mouthing, "Help." Remus nodded and drew his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried, both Katie's and Sirius's wands flew out their hands and into his. They rounded on him.

"Hello Remus." Sirius said cheerfully. "Do you mind giving me my wand back; I just want to finish of Mitchell here." He said jerking his thumb at Katie. Katie made a noise before saying,

"How about giving me my wand back so I can finish of Black." She said glaring at Sirius. Sirius glared back.

"How about you two stop acting like children and get back to teaching the class." A voice suggested. They turned to see Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, she looked furious.

"Yes Professor." Katie and Sirius said in unison. McGonagall nodded sharply and turned to James, who cowered slightly under her gaze.

"I expect better control over your class Mr. Potter, you hear." She told him.

"Yes Ma'am." James replied meekly. McGonagall nodded.

"Good day to you." And with that she strode out of the door.

Remus looked at James who was now glaring at Sirius and Katie. Remus turned to see that both of them did look slightly ashamed of yourselves.

"Now that you two have decided to behave your age, do you think I can get back to teaching me class now?" James asked annoyed. They nodded. "Thank you." James said and with that he pulled out his wand.

Harry left DADA feeling slightly pleased with himself. After Sirius and Katie little fiasco the class had been split into pairs and taught the disarming spell. Harry to his delight had been put with Ron and both of them had got hang of the spell quickly. Neville unfortuanly had been paired with Malfoy, who had kept beating him at least until Sirius had slyly tripped Malfoy up with his wand, giving Neville a chance to disarm him and the class a good laugh at Malfoy's expense.

After class Harry had received a smile from his father, Sirius, Remus and Katie. His father had also whispered well done to him and all of them had wished him luck in his flying lessons which were next.

James sat in his office marking some sixth year work when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered. James quickly stood up.

"Professor, um, I…" he trailed of and looked round his office which was slightly messy.

"Don't worry about it James," Dumbledore said smiling; there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" he asked.

"No, not at all, Sir." James said. Dumbledore smiled and took a seat opposite James, James too sat down. "What can I do for you, Professor?" he asked.

"Minerva told me about the little fiasco in your class," James looked embarrassed. "I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I hoped." James looked up sharply at his old headmaster. Dumbledore looked tired and a little weary.

"What do you mean, Professor?" he asked.

"You see James, I asked you to teach here, the same year your son starts Hogwarts, the reason I did that was because I thought you should know about Harry." Dumbledore began.

"You knew that Harry was my son?" James asked incredulously. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Miss. Evans confided in me when I told her about Voldermort going after her. I advised her to tell you but she refused saying she didn't wish to put your life in danger or hurt you anymore then she apparently had. You know how stubborn Lily can get." James nodded, he did indeed know how stubborn Lily was, and it seemed to have rubbed of on Harry too. Dumbledore sighed and looked at his watch, "I have to go soon, James, I have another meeting with Lily," he stood up and went for the door but not before turning and saying, "You know James, what happened isn't really what you think. You and Mr. Black should both listen to Miss. Mitchell, she does know the truth." He smiled slightly and opened the door. "Hello Harry." He said smiling down at Harry who was stood outside.

"Hello Professor," Harry replied. "Um, is my dad in there?" he asked. Dumbledore looked round at James,

"James, your son's here to see you and I daresay its good news, well done Harry." He winked at him before leaving.

Harry peered round the door to see his father slumped in his chair; he looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Come in Harry," he said waving him in. Harry stepped in and his dad stood up. "So what's the good news then?" he asked.

"I'm the new seeker on the Gryffindor team." Harry replied excitedly.

Dumbledore walked into his office and found Fawkes sat on the shoulder of Lily Evans. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Miss Evans, I see your right on time, excuse my lateness." He apologised.

"Not at all, Professor." Lily said rising and waiting for her old headmaster to sit, once he was settled Lily took her seat, Fawkes flew off her shoulder and onto his perch. "He' a beautiful bird." Lily commented. Dumbledore nodded in agreement before resting his hands on the table, clasped together.

"You know, Harry has amazing talent," he said lightly. "Today he was picked to be seeker for Gryffindor, and he's only a first year." Lily smiled as she heard this.

"I know, he's always been an excellent flyer, he's like James on that." She told her old headmaster softly. Dumbledore smiled before looking at her seriously and saying,

"It seems James and Harry have developed an attachment to each other," Lily remained silent and Dumbledore continued. "You and James need to work something out, and soon. Christmas is creeping ever nearer."

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	8. Quidditch

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!!**

Quidditch

"Seeker, eh?" Sirius said looking down at Harry. Harry nodded beaming with pleasure at the attention he was receiving from his fathers' friends. "Prongs here," Sirius said clapping a back on James's shoulder, "Was a chaser, brilliant mind you, he obviously passed his talent down to you." He beamed down at Harry.

"Well done, Harry." Remus said smiling at him quietly. Harry smiled back, he liked his father's friends, they were fun. James cleared his throat and looked at his son.

"Seeing as you have broken the rules, in a good way, becoming the youngest seeker in a century, I bestow upon you a gift." And with that he handed Harry a long wrapped package. Harry grinned and tore the wrapping of, he gasped as he saw it, lying in the paper was a broom and not just any broom a,

"Nimbus two thousand." His father told him proudly. Harry looked up at his father and hugged him.

"Thank you." He whispered. Both Remus and Sirius smiled as they watched James hug him back.

Soon October came as did the first Quidditch match of the season and James, Sirius and Remus were all sat in the teachers stands. Lily and Katie were also sat in the teachers stands although they were at the front.

"And Gryffindor have possession of the quaffle," the commentator, Lee Jordan said. "Nice pass there from Johnson, Spinnet has the quaffle, ducks a bludger, which is aimed the other way by Fred or maybe George, oh nice work from one of the Weasley twins. And Gryffindor score!" a cheer rose up from the Gryffindor end and James, Sirius and Remus cheered along appreciatively.

"And Hufflepuff with the quaffle, Mason passes to Dermot who ducks a bludger aimed at him by one of the Weasleys, streaks up to the other end of the pitch, and nice save by the Gryffindor keeper, well done Wood." And so the game continued.

Harry sat high above the game circling the pitch, Wood had taken him aside before the game had started and warned him to stay out of the way until he saw the snitch and Harry was doing just that.

Suddenly Harry spotted a glint of gold and a flutter of wings, he dived. The Hufflepuff seeker seemed to have noticed to as he dove straight after Harry, soon they were neck and neck. Harry reached out his hand; it closed over the struggling snitch.

WHAM! Harry rolled and fell of his broom, blackness closing over him; he passed out just as he hit the ground.

"Harry!" Lily cried out standing up and leaning over the stands. James watched as Katie stood up and pulled her back slightly, he watched as Lily pulled away and hurried down the stairs towards the pitch, Katie followed. James looked at his friends and all three of them hurried towards the pitch too.

"Harry!" Lily cried running towards where her son lay on the ground, unconscious, Katie followed on her heel. She watched as Lily fell to her knees at the head of Harry's body, tears streamed down her face as she placed her son's head in her lap. Katie felt someone brush past her and watched as James ran towards Harry a look of worry etched upon his face, his glasses askew. Katie felt an arm around her shoulder and lent into Sirius, burying her face into his shirt crying.

The hospital wing was quiet, Lily was sat in a chair by her son, her hand clasped his. James stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders waiting for his son to awake. Remus stood at the feet of the bed and Katie stood the other side of Harry, Sirius next to her, a hand still wrapped round her shoulders.

There was a slight moan from Harry and Lily's head snapped up as Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Mum." He whispered.

"Sh, sweetie, I'm here." She whispered cracking a smile and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Dad?" Harry asked his voice barely audible.

"I'm right here, son." James replied smiling down at him.

"I caught the snitch." Harry told him.

"I know, it was a great catch." James replied.

"Just get some rest Harry, we'll be right here when you wake up." Katie said squeezing his hand. Harry nodded and fell back to sleep.

It had been four days since the incident and Harry still remained in the hospital wing, a stream of visitors popped in now and again but none of them where as special as when his father and mother came in, together. They seemed to have reached a silent agreement not to argue and to be friends. Harry was pleased that something good had come out of the accident, at least his parents were talking to each other and being friendly towards one another, the same could be said for Sirius and Katie.

Sirius had stopped being rude towards Katie and in return Katie had stopped sneering and being angry towards him. They seemed to have developed some sort of friendship, but there was still the occasional argument, but then if they didn't have that, there would be no fun James had told him and privately Harry had to agree as he watched Katie tell Sirius of because he kept nudging her with his elbow.

**A/N: So, Chapter seven… what do you reckon?? Let me know buy leaving a review, or two…**

**I've just done an exam so thought I would post two more chapters. :D**


	9. Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!!**

Snowball Fights

Christmas was fast approaching and one day Hogwarts woke up to see a thick layer of snow covering it, Herbology lessons were cancelled for the day as the snow was too thick for them to work in thus Harry found himself having a nice free period throwing snowballs with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville.

Harry was just laughing at the snowball that had hit Dean in the face when one hit him in the back of the head, Harry whirled around a snowball in his hand and let loose, he winced as he realised slightly too late that the person he had hit was Sirius. Harry watched as Sirius shook his head, Harry marvelled how much he looked like a dog when he did this and when Sirius had finished he was grinning.

"Snowball fight!" he cried and picked up some snow, rolled it into a ball and flung it at Harry, who being an expert seeker dodged it as though it was a bludger, the snowball hit Ron in the back of his head and he too rounded on Sirius, who grinned good naturally and took the snowballs flung at him in his stride.

"James!" he called as Harry and Ron pelted him with snowballs. "You have to help me!" James merely looked amused and looked over at Ron and Harry,

"Make sure you get him in the face, son." He told them.

"Will do, Dad." Harry replied and flung a snowball at Sirius's face who covered his face with his hands.

"Prongs help me!" he cried as James walked back towards the castle.

"Sorry Pads, but I have a lesson to get too." He called back over his shoulder.

"Moony, will you help me?" asked Sirius as Remus passed by. Remus looked at him and a smile crossed his face.

"Go on then, I haven't had a good snowball fight in years." He told him and he bent down to pick up snow.

From the Entrance Hall Katie and Lily looked down on the students in the grounds, they watched amused as Sirius was beaten up by a flurry of snowballs, Remus at first had been helping Sirius but upon seeing that the other side was stronger had joined forces with them and Sirius was having his butt whipped.

"Do you think we should help him?" Lily asked, even though Sirius didn't like her Lily still viewed him as a friend. Katie shook her head,

"Best not to get involved I think." She replied. Lily nodded and looked at Katie who was watching the fight with an amused smile on her face.

"Katie," Katie turned to face her. "Do you ever wish you could go back and change something?" she asked. Katie nodded.

"I wish I could change what happened." She told her. Lily nodded and replied with,

"So do I, then Harry would have grown up with a father as well," she looked so sad that Katie reached out and hugged her.

"You know Harry doesn't blame you." She told her, Lily sniffed.

"Yeah but James does as does Sirius."

"That's because they don't the story, why don't you tell them?" she asked pulling back slightly.

"I tried but James was so mad, he wouldn't listen. Katie I honestly don't remember what happened, one minute I was trying to escape from Snape, the next James tells me it's over, it's like I got amnesia or something, I honestly don't know what happened." She told her, tears falling down her cheeks. Katie held her as she sobbed into her, neither of them knew that James was stood behind the corner and had heard the whole thing.

Harry watched as Sirius flopped into the snow defeated. He looked over at Ron and Remus who were equally tired and then glanced back up at the castle to see his mother and Katie stood there. He looked at Sirius, Ron and Remus with a grin.

"I like that grin," Sirius commented. "James has that same grin when he has an idea."

Katie laughed, she had succeeded in cheering Lily up and now the two of them where reminiscing over their time at Hogwarts.

"Oh, do you remember when Sirius asked you to Hogsmeade for the first time?" Lily asked. Katie smiled, she did remember, he had come up to her all macho and asked her to Hogsmeade, Katie had been so shocked she had said no, the look on Sirius's face had not been one to forgot, he had stared at her and stuttered, "What?" it seemed he was unable to grasp the fact that someone had turned him down.

"Fire!" Katie turned and was hit by a snowball, next to her she heard Lily squealing as snowballs hit her. They stopped and Katie brushed some snow of her cheek to see Sirius and Harry stood there grinning. Katie glanced at Lily who looked shocked, she then looked at Katie and Katie grinned and pulled out her wand, Lily pulled hers out to.

"Fire!" they cried pointing their wands at the snow, immediately snowballs formed and both Harry and Sirius ran in the opposite direction laughing as one after another snowballs hit them.

Sirius sighed as he plonked himself into one of Gryffindor Common Rooms chairs, Harry sat next to him while Lily and Katie flopped into ones opposite them. All four of them were tired out from the fight and had red cheeks.

"Well that was fun." Katie commented from opposite them. Harry nodded in response; Lily just groaned and stood up. She dusted herself down and looked at Harry.

"Come on you, let's go and ask your father if he wants to come over for Christmas." Harry, Katie and Sirius all looked at her.

"Really?" asked Harry, excitement in his voice.

"Sure, come on before I change my mind." Lily told him. Harry beamed and was out of his chair like a rocket, he raced off towards the portrait hole, Lily shook her head before following him, this left Katie and Sirius alone.

"Wow," Katie whispered looking at the portrait hole, she turned to Sirius. "I never saw that one coming."

"Neither did I." Sirius admitted.

"I'm glad though," Katie told him. "That's she's having James over, it'll make Harry feel like he has a proper father, he's never really had one, Lily's had guys over, but she always compares them to James." Katie sighed and shook her head.

Sirius watched her thoughtfully; she seemed to care for both Lily and Harry a lot, he could see that, he could also see that she cared for James, and he sensed him as well, and that she was struggling with something. He watched as she sighed and made to stand up, she winced in pain and sat back down again. Sirius got up and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Katie replied.

Sirius knelt down in front of her and took her right ankle in his hands, he looked up at Katie, she was staring at him, gently, without breaking eye contact Sirius moved her ankle in a circular motion Katie immediately winced at the pain. Gently Sirius removed her shoe and sock to see that her ankle had indeed swollen to twice it's size. He took one hand of her ankle and pulled his wand out from the back pocket of his jeans, he tapped her ankle and the swelling went down.

"Let's see if you can walk now." He said and gently helped her up, one arm around her waist the other holding her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk, she nodded and turned to face him, this was a big mistake.

Katie locked eyes with Sirius and knew the minute she had done it that she shouldn't have. His grey eyes were fathomless and Katie found herself falling into them, unconsciously she moved towards him slightly.

Sirius's breath was caught in his throat; he had never been this close to Katie's eyes, not in a long time, in fact not since the last time they had kissed. Her eyes were a bright blue, a sort of crystal clear colour and when Sirius looked into them he felt happier then he had ever felt before. He noticed that she had unconsciously moved closer to him and Sirius unconsciously closed the gap, he hadn't realised what he had done till his lips met hers, as they touched Sirius felt like he was seventeen again and kissing her for the very first time. His arms circled her waist and hers moved to rest on his chest, just like they had all those years ago.

**A/N: Oh!! What's going to happen, well if you want to know, review!! Thanks to;**

**Cherrykisses21**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**panther73110**

**bobbiejod**

**LilyHeartsMarauders**

**zEthHPfrEaK**

**shetlandlace**

**Alorkin**

**oreoxlover4ever**

**PhoenixGryffindor**

**ginny75**

**Kira2667**


	10. The Truth

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!!**

The Truth

Katie gasped at the impact the touch of his lips had on her, she nearly melted when she felt his tongue run along her lips, she opened granting him access, he delved in and Katie felt swept of her feet, she had forgotten how damn good a kisser he was, it was perfect exactly like the time when they were seventeen and he had kissed her while they were in the middle of an argument, she remembered how he had just grabbed the hand she had been using to jab him in the chest with and pulled her so that she fell against him, there eyes had met and he had lent down and planted one on her and Katie too surprised to slap him had kissed back.

Sirius felt Katie slip her arms around his neck and she tilted her mouth back so that he had better access to it, Sirius grinned against her lips and pulled her closer, then her hands began to run through the back of his hair, he let out a little growl and heard her giggle in response, it was as though the two of them were seventeen again and then suddenly she let go. Sirius looked down at her to see her looking away and biting her lips, her cheeks were slightly red. Sirius bought his hand up and cupped her chin turning it to face him gently he lent down and gave her a short sweet kiss on the mouth, he pulled out and looked at her and to his surprise he saw that tears had formed in her eyes.

"Katie," he whispered. She turned away and pulled free of his grasp and Sirius couldn't help but watch as she walked through the portrait hole without a backwards glance.

James sat in his office happy, Lily and Harry had just left after Harry had come bursting in saying that Lily had said he could come over for Christmas, Lily had joined him and told James that he could and it would be nice for Harry as he would get to see his father over the Christmas hols. James had agreed immediately, any time to spend with his son and former lover, but before that Lily and Harry had to attend the annual Christmas ball that Prewett Brothers held at their estate, they had agreed immediately.

The door opened and James looked up startled to see to his surprise Sirius walking in, he looked miserable.

"Pads…" but Sirius cut him off.

"I kissed her and she walked away," He told him. James looked confused and opened his mouth when Sirius spoke again, "I kissed Katie and she walked away." He told him slumping into the chair opposite James.

"Firewhiskey?" asked James. Sirius nodded and James opened his cabinet and got out two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

Lily sat humming in her kitchen, she had just left Harry at Hogwarts with promises of seeing him on platform nine and three quarters, suddenly the fire turned green and Katie stepped through, she looked troubled.

"Sirius kissed me," she muttered. Lily shook her head smiling and handed her a cup of tea, "Tell me all about it." She said sitting down at the table with her own cup of tea.

"It was like we were seventeen again," Sirius informed James before taking another swig of firewhiskey, "I couldn't help it, her eyes," he poured more firewhiskey into his glass, "There so captivating and she tastes," he paused trying to figure out what to say.  
"Good." James offered.

"Exactly." Sirius said nodding his agreement.

"And after we kissed, I looked away but he cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me softly on the lips again," Katie smiled remembering then she turned sober, "Then I walked of and left him standing there, god I am such an idiot!" she cried slamming her hands on the table. Lily reached across and patted one of her hands.

"Your not Katie, you were just confused." She said comfortingly.

"I am aren't I?" Katie said looking up at her with sad eyes.

James groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked up slightly to see an empty bottle of firewhiskey in front of him and Sirius's head slumped onto the table, his mouth was slightly open and drool was coming out.

James propped himself up on the table with his elbow trying to remember what had happened, he had talked to Lily and Harry, he was certain of that, then Sirius had come in and started rambling about Katie.

James sat up, ignoring the pounding headache. Katie, Dumbledore had said she knew something about what had broken James and Lily apart, he stood up and started to pace, he remembered standing in the corridor when Lily had confessed that she had no idea why James was mad at her, how she had tried to explain and how he was so mad he wouldn't listen, and Katie, Katie knew what had happened even though Lily couldn't remember.

"Sirius," James said turning to face Sirius. "Sirius!" he yelled and still Sirius continued to sleep. James rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, he pointed it at Sirius and the chair moved out from under him causing Sirius to fall and land with a thud on the wooden floor, immediately Sirius woke up.

"What the bloody hell!" he swore jumping up and pulling out his wand. James shook his hand and grabbed Sirius's arm.

"Come on, we've got to go." And with that he flooed them out of Hogwarts.

Katie stood in the kitchen of her apartment making breakfast in her pyjamas when she heard the fireplace in her living room roar into life. She stood at the kitchen door, her wand in her hand and peered out to see James and a sleepy looking Sirius stood in her living room she watched as James headed towards her bedroom while Sirius slumped into her couch, James came out of her bedroom and shook Sirius forcing him to stand up before calling her name.

"Ok, ok I'm not deaf you know." Katie said coming out from behind the wall, her hands on her hips, both Sirius and James turned to look at her; she glared at them for they both stood gawping. "What?!" she demanded. She noticed that Sirius's gaze was on her legs and looked down to see that she was only wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of girls boxers, she flushed slightly and pointed her wand at her legs, immediately a pair of tight fitting black skinny jeans appeared. She then looked back at James and Sirius, her eyes blazing but still blushing and said, "I was just making breakfast, would you like some." They both nodded still speechless and Katie led them to the kitchen.

James sat down across from Katie at the kitchen table, a plate of full English in front of him, Sirius had already part devoured his while Katie was nursing a cup of earl grey tea in her hands. She took a sip before speaking.

"So what exactly brings you here at seven thirty in the morning?" she asked, her eyebrows were raised as she watched Sirius eat. "God I forgot how disgusting it was to watch you eat." She muttered before looking at James.

"I, we want to know what exactly happened when…" he took a deep breath, "the day I thought Lily had cheated." Katie chocked on her tea and looked at him.

"Why don't you ask Lils?" she asked.

"Because," James said patiently, "Lily can't remember and Dumbledore said to ask you."

"Are you gonna eat that?" asked Sirius looking at James's plate. James shook his head and pushed it towards Sirius, who grinned and dived into it. Both Katie and James watched him eat before Katie disgusted turned back to James.

"Well if Dumbledore said," she sighed and drained her tea before standing up and placing the cup in the sink, she turned and lent against it before starting.

"Well you had gone to play Quidditch and I had borrowed the invisibility cloak, I had told Sirius to tell you I had it, I wanted to surprise Lily who was visiting her mother." She explained.

James nodded and Katie continued, "Well I apparated into the living room and was fully prepared to whip of the coat and shout "Surprise" but instead I found Lily struggling against Snape, he had her arms pinned to the wall and he was speaking but I couldn't hear over Lily's yells, I drew my wand when he muttered something and Lily stopped struggling, she stopped yelling to, she looked blank, like a zombie, I heard the front door open and then your voice and Snape muttered, "Kiss me," and to my total surprise she did and well that's when you walked in." she stopped and James nodded, he knew what had happened then.

He remembered that he had thrown himself at Snape knocking him backwards while Lily screamed at him to get of and then Snape had said the dangerous words of,

"She never did love you, she's been with me behind your back for years, tell him Lily."

He had looked at Lily who had nodded confirming it, tears streaming down her face, James had turned back to Snape decked him and walked out without a backwards glance, he remembered that Lily had come over the next day all chipper as though nothing had happened and how she had tried to kiss him but James had shoved her away angrily and told her she wasn't welcome here, he remembered the crestfallen look on her face as he had demanded his ring back, how she had placed it in his hand and how Sirius had escorted her angrily out of the door.

He looked at Katie she looked thoughtful and then at Sirius who had stopped eating and was looking at him.

"The imperious curse." He said softly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Katie said, Sirius stood up, his face clouded with anger,

"The bastard," he said, neither Katie or James needed to ask him who he was talking about, they knew it was Snape. "I'll kill him." He growled and made his way towards the living room but Katie stopped him.

"Oh no you won't, James can go back to Hogwarts cause I trust him not to do anything at Hogwarts while they're teaching, but you and I Sirius, we need to talk." her words made Sirius stop and he looked slightly nervous. Katie looked at James who nodded and headed into the living room, he took a pinch of floo powder and shouted, "Hogwarts!" before stepping in and disappearing leaving Katie and Sirius in Katie's apartment.

Sirius sideways glanced at Katie, she was looking at him.

"Why don't you sit down," she said offering him a seat. Sirius nodded and numbly sank into the couch, Katie sat next to him, she looked straight at him and sighed, "We need to talk about last night," she started. Sirius opened his mouth but she held her hand up, "Please don't interrupt Sirius, I really need to say this," she whispered. Sirius closed his mouth and nodded, she gave him a weak smile before continuing.

"Last night when you kissed me, I felt like I was seventeen again when we first kissed and I was happy, but then I walked off, the reason for that was because well I still like you Sirius but I was denying it because of what happened to Lily and James, we broke up both taking sides against our friends and we were so bitter towards one another and it hurt me. Lils knew it hurt me and kept apologising for it but I told her it wasn't her fault it was Snape's, I guess that was the only thing that we had in common after that, our mutual hatred for Snape," she let out a weak laugh, before turning to look straight at Sirius,

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you Sirius, I guess deep down I always have but until that kiss I just ignored my feelings, when you walked into the Hospital Wing that day I had battled with Snape my heart immediately started pounding against my chest, and I had to argue with you to keep myself from falling for you, but the kiss, it changed everything Sirius, and I want to get back together with you, I really do, but I'm still hurting Sirius from when we broke up, so can we please take it slow, I really need to get to know you all over again, Sirius."

She looked so sad and so sincere that Sirius found himself nodding; he took her hand in his and said gently,

"Katie, I know this will surprise you, but when we broke up it hurt me too, James knew it did and he kept apologising, just like Lily did to you, except this time we both blamed Lily for it as well as Snape, I was sour for months Katie, every time I saw you it hurt, every time you laughed at a joke from another guy it made me mad because I wasn't the one making you laugh, and when I saw you in the Hospital Wing lying in the bed I felt warmth rush over me and my heart beat faster, but then I had to argue with you, it was the only way I could feel better but then I saw you on the Quidditch Pitch just after Harry had fallen and I could tell that you were upset and scared so I just had to hug you, it just seemed like the right thing to do," he paused looking at Katie before continuing,

"Then we became friends and I thought this isn't so bad, and when we had that snowball fight and you were laughing it made me happy because you were laughing at something I had done, you were laughing with me, and in the common room that night when you had sprained your ankle and I was helping you walk and I met your eyes I just couldn't help it, you had moved closer and I was lost in your eyes and the next thing I knew I was touching your lips with mine and I felt happier then I had ever felt in my life and if you want to take it slow, we'll take it slow Katie because I don't want anyone else but you." And with that said he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

**A/N: Wow, two long speeches. Hope you guys liked the chapter and please review. Thanks.**


	11. Home for the Holidays

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!!**

Home for the Holidays

Harry smiled as he packed his trunk ready to be taken back to his home on the Hogwarts Express; the best thing about this journey was that his father would be joining him and his friends with him. He closed his trunk and picked up his broom, his prize possession and placed it on top of the trunk, a few more hours and he'd be back home with his family, he grinned at the thought before heading downstairs to play Ron at a game of chess.

Katie pulled out of the kiss and raised her eyebrows at Sirius,

"I thought I said to take this slow." She reminded him. Sirius looked sheepish.

"Sorry Katie but I just needed to, to make sure you really did want get back together." He pulled his puppy dog eyes and Katie groaned looking away.

"Stop it, you know I can't resist the eyes." She moaned. She felt Sirius's arms wrap around her waist and she shivered with pleasure as he rested his head on her shoulder. She let out a gasp of surprise as she felt his lips touch her neck; she whirled in his arms and was met with a twinkle in his eyes and a grin on his lips. "You are in so much trouble." She told him. His grin widened.

"Is that so?" he asked and before Katie could protest he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" she cried beating her fists on his back, "Put me down!" she laughed.

Lily stood on platform nine and three quarters with Alice and Frank Longbottom next to her.

"That's very brave of you Lils," Alice was saying for Lily had told them about James coming over. "Harry must be excited." Lily nodded waiting for the train, it pulled into the station and the doors burst open and children streamed out of them. Lily stood on tip toe scanning the crowd for Harry, she needn't had bothered, James was the tallest there and came striding towards Lily, Harry towing behind with Neville as well. Lily beamed and hugged Harry who hugged back before she turned to James and gave him a small smile, he smiled brightly back and to her surprise lent down and kissed her on both cheeks, it was while he was swapping cheeks that he whispered in her ear,

"I know what really happened." He gave her a small wink before turning to great Frank and Alice who beamed at him and Alice kissed him on both cheeks saying how nice it was to see him and how quiet the office was after he had left although Sirius made up for it now and again.

Harry grinned as he walked up the path to his house in Godric's Hollow, his mother and father behind. Lily had attempted to remove his trunk but James had got there first and had pulled both his and Harry's trunk out as though they weighed nothing, the only thing Lily was left to carry was her handbag as Harry had his owl and James had the bags.

Lily opened the front door and walked in Harry and James followed behind her.

"Where do you want these?" asked James indicating to the two trunks he had carried into the house.

"Harry's in his room and yours can go in the guest room." She told him. James nodded and once the door was shut apparated upstairs.

"Which one is Harry's room?" he asked. Lily looked at Harry who nodded and ran upstairs to show his father his room while Lily walked into the kitchen and deposited her bag on the kitchen table. Suddenly the sound of someone apparating sounded and a voice called,

"Anyone home?" Lily smiled and walked out to the hallway to find Katie and to her surprise Sirius. "Lils!" Katie cried smiling and hugged her. She pulled out grinning and to Lily's surprise Sirius also hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks. When he pulled back Lily stared at him before turning to Katie, who said,

"He and James both know the truth." Lily looked at Sirius who nodded then turned to James who was stood on the stairs, he too nodded and Lily smiled tears in her eyes,

"Thank you, both of you." She whispered tears falling down her face. She felt arms wrap around her and the person kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Lils, for leaving you." James whispered into her hair. Lily sniffed and replied with,

"It's ok James, its ok."

Sirius sank into the couch in Lily's living room, Harry was upstairs unpacking, he watched as James sat in the couch opposite them, Katie made to sit next to Sirius but he pulled her into his lap, she raised her eyebrow but shook her head smiling as he grinned at her. Lily then came in carrying a tray with cups of tea on and a plate of biscuits. She passed a cup to Katie and then him before turning and passing one to James before finally sitting down and taking her own tea with her.

"So," she said after taking a sip. "You and Sirius eh, Katie." Sirius watched as Katie blushed while Lily smiled amused.

"Yeah, we decided to give it another go." She said glancing at Sirius and smiling. Sirius grinned back and sat up a bit, his arms circling Katie's waist.

"Yeah," he said looking at her, "I'm glad we did." Katie flushed even more but smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into him.

"Well good on you Pads, now I don't have to listen to you moan about how you have no woman in your life." James said grinning. Sirius poked his tongue out causing Katie to giggle and James to laugh, Lily was trying not to smile but the corners of her lips were twitching. "Anyway," James continued turning to Katie. "I'm really glad you two are back, you have no idea how painful it was to listen to him moan, it was worse when he did have a girlfriend, he used to moan about how they were nothing like you."

Katie turned to face Sirius who was scowling at James; she cocked her head to one side and said,

"Did you really Sirius?" he looked at her, his cheeks slightly red and nodded. Katie smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, he returned it and Katie pulled out smiling.

Harry sat in his room writing a letter to his friend Ron, it read;

_Ron,_

_How's your hols so far? My parents are getting along great and you'll never guess what, Katie and Sirius are together! Apparently from what I heard they used to date but broke up and now they are back!_

_I've not asked Mum if you can come over yet but I'm sure she'll let you. We're going to a ball on Christmas Eve; it's apparently the Prewett's brother's ball. Dad and Sirius attend it every year and this year he invited me, Mum and I guess Katie's going with Sirius. I think Neville's going to._

_Write back_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment and gave it to Hedwig,

"Make sure it gets to Ron safely." He told her. She nodded and nipped him affectionately before flying out his window. Harry watched her fly admiring the way her wings flapped before he heard his mother's voice calling him downstairs for diner.

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, I hope you liked it though, you can let me know by leaving a review!!**


	12. The Prewetts Ball

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!**

The Prewett's Ball

Katie waited patiently for Lily to change into the dress that they were trying on for the Prewett's ball.

"How do I look?" asked Lily, Katie turned and smiled, Lily looked beautiful. The dress was emerald green and bought out her eyes, it suited her perfectly and Katie told her so. Lily smiled at the complement. "I like it to; in fact I'm going to buy it." She said grinning. Katie smiled and waited for Lily to get changed before going in and trying her own dress on.

Harry, Sirius and James all stood at the bottom of the Prewett's staircase, the girl had told them to go and that they would arrive later and now the boys were waiting for them to turn up.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" Harry turned and saw to his surprise Ron grinning at him from the top of the stairs, he came running down to stand with them. "You alright?" he asked. Harry nodded,

"Did you get an invite?" he asked. Ron's grin widened.

"Fabien and Gideon are my Uncles." He told them. Harry stared at him before grinning and saying,

"Cool!"

"Yep, you wanna meet my family?" Ron asked. Harry turned to his father who nodded and Harry and Ron went off leaving Sirius and James by themselves.

Sirius glanced at his watch, it was nearly eight, the girls were an hour later, just then the room went silent and the men looked to see that everyone was looking towards the stairs, James and Sirius turned and gasped, for stood at the top looking gorgeous were Lily and Katie.

Katie smiled as she walked down the stairs, Lily beside her, she watched as Sirius stared at her as though he was shocked by what he saw, when she reached the bottom he came trance like to greet her,

"You look beautiful." He told her truthfully. Katie smiled and kissed his cheek before whispering,

"I bet you'll like the underwear better." She watched as a grin spread across Sirius face and he lent forwards and whispered in her ear,

"Behave yourself, I can't undress you in front of everybody, maybe later." He gave her a wink before taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor, James followed with Lily and the band struck up and soon they were waltzing around the floor, gradually the floor began to full up and when the band finished everybody clapped politely before heading of the floor.

James led Lily towards a table and pulled out a chair for her, she smiled graciously and took it before he sat down next to her.

"You look lovely Lily." He told her. Lily blushed at his comment before saying,

"You don't look to bad yourself." James smiled at her.

From the balcony above them Harry and Ron stood grinning down at them.

"I told you, didn't I?" Harry said turning to face Ron.

"You sure did." Ron replied.

Sirius watched as Katie danced with another guy, she looked so beautiful, why ever had he let her go in the first place.

"Hey Mate," Sirius turned to see James sit down across from him, he nodded and took a sip of his firewhiskey. "Sirius," Sirius looked at James who looked nervous, "Would you be upset if I asked Lily out again?"

Sirius grinned, "Nope, in fact now that we know the truth I'm surprised you haven't asked her to marry you." James's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" he cried. "I'll ask her to marry me, thanks Sirius." And with that he got up and hurried over to Lily who was sat talking to Ron's mother Molly.

"Where's the fire?" asked Katie as she came over.

"James is going to ask Lils to marry him." Sirius told her.

"Really?" asked Katie staring at him. Sirius nodded and Katie grinned, "About time." She said.

Lily stared at James, he was down on one knee and he had just asked her, or so she thought, to marry him.

"Lily, say something, please." He looked at her with a sort of sad look in his eyes. Lily smiled and felt her eyes well up,

"Of course, James." She replied.

He grinned and stood up and kissed her, she smiled at him before he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a box, he handed it to her, she opened it and gasped for sat in there was her old engagement ring that he had given her, a gold band with an emerald nestled in it.

"I should have believed you Lils," he whispered. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"I forgive you James, I really do." She replied before kissing him.

**A/N: Ok, a slightly rushed proposal I'll admit but I'm happy with it and I hope you are.**


	13. Planning

Disclaimer: OC's rule

**Disclaimer: OC's rule!!**

Planning

"Engaged?" that was the first thing Harry said when his parent told him that they were getting married. A look of worry covered his mother's face.

"You are ok with this, aren't you Harry?" she asked.

Harry beamed, "Are you kidding, of course I am, my parents will finally be together." He said before hugging her. Lily smiled and hugged him back before looking at James, who smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead,

"Told you you had nothing to worry about." He whispered.

Sirius smiled at Katie who was wrapped in his sheet, she smiled back and Sirius pulled her towards him,

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked her. Katie shook her head smiling and Sirius grinned and kissed her softly on the lips, she kissed back, her hands slipping round her neck and drawing lazy circles on the back of his neck, Sirius deepened the kiss and began to unwrap the sheet that covered her.

Lily sat at the dining table frowning at the wedding plans she had laid in front of her, she jumped slightly as she heard a slight pop and turned to see Katie wearing a pair of trousers and,

"Is that Sirius's shirt?" Lily asked. Katie looked down and shrugged,

"I guess it is." She sat down grinning and Lily shook her head before she heard Katie gasp and felt her left hand wrenched forwards, she looked to see Katie staring at the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, James asked me to marry him." Lily told her. Katie looked at her and said,

"And you wait till _now_ to tell me."

Lily shrugged, "I would have told you, but obviously you had other plans," she replied looking pointedly at Sirius's shirt which Katie had on. Katie grinned sheepishly before pulling Lily's wedding plans towards her.

"Planning already?" she asked. Lily nodded.

"We want to get married before either of our birthdays," she told her.

"Yeah, but yours is in what, just over a month." Katie told her.

"I know, we're getting married on the twentieth, Dumbledore's already said that he'll cancel all lessons that day so Harry and his friends can attend, and he's kindly offered us the grounds to get married on, you know James would love it if he could get married on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts." Lily told her.

"Then the Quidditch pitch it is." Katie said grinning, "Now let's get started on those plans."

James hummed as he sat in his office marking some work, in a couple of weeks he and Lily would be getting married, he finished marking and lent back in his chair, for the first time in his life he was happy with his decision, very happy.

The fireplace roared into life and a grinning Sirius stepped through with Remus.

"Hey mate," Sirius said as he dusted himself down. James grinned in reply before standing up.

"I need a best man and," he looked at Remus, "someone to give the bride away."

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron, Hermione and Neville; they were discussing Harry's parents wedding. Both Neville and Harry were to be page boys while Hermione and Ron as well as the rest of the Weasley's had been invited as guests.

"Are you exited Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and replied with,

"Nervous too." Hermione smiled sympathetically at him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry about it, your parents are in love, it'll be alright." Harry nodded, Hermione had to be right, and she always was.

Lily looked in the mirror and turned, the dress was beautiful, it was a white boob tube and fell to the floor, Katie stood next to her in a lovely silver dress that fell to her knees, and she looked like the perfect bridesmaid.

"James is going to love you." Katie told her, "You look gorgeous."

"You think?" asked Lily.

"I know." Katie replied. Lily smiled and hugged her friend before turning to admire herself in the mirror.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Let me know what you think.**


	14. The Wedding

Disclaimer: OC's Rule

**Disclaimer: OC's Rule**

The Wedding

James sighed frustrated as he tried to tie his bow, his hands were shaking badly. He heard a bark like laugh and turned to see Sirius stood in the doorway grinning, his tie perfectly done.

"Here," he said stepping forward. "You were never good with ties." He stepped back and James turned to face the mirror, his tie was done perfectly.

"Thanks mate," he ran a hand through his hair. "God you have no idea how nervous I am."

"Butterflies in the stomach, unsure if you're doing the right thing, James you were like this when you first proposed to Lily all those years ago." Sirius told him.

James looked thoughtful before laughing, "Yeah you're right, hey," he looked round. "Where's Harry?" he asked.

Lily sighed and smoothed out the creases in her dress. There was a knock on her door,

"Lily," Remus head peered round, he gasped. "Lils, wow, you look beautiful." He said stepping in and closing the door behind him. Lily smiled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You think so?" she asked. Remus nodded and offered his arm,

"You ready?" she nodded and took it.

The Quidditch pitch stadium was packed and in the middle of the pitch was where James stood on a platform, Sirius and Harry next to him. He couldn't believe Lily had booked the Quidditch pitch for there wedding, she truly was an amazing woman.

Music began to play and James turned to see Katie fly in on a broom, she landed gracefully and began walking up the isle, then came Remus and Lily, Remus was steering while Lily held on behind, they too landed gracefully and James grinned as he watched Molly Weasley hand Lily her flowers, she looked wonderful.

She smiled at him as she approached with Remus, Remus took her hand gave it a kiss before handing her over to James. James took her hand and helped her up the podium.

"You look sensational." he whispered in her ear.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself." She replied smiling. He grinned and they both turned to face the vicar who stood beaming at them.

Harry watched as his parents said their vows grinning, he was finally going to have a family, a real life family.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," the Priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride." James turned to Lily beaming when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back, he groaned and slumped to the floor, Lily was beside him while a voice from behind said,

"Not so fast!"

Sirius turned to see Snape stood there, a look of pure loathsome on his face. Sirius pulled out his own wand but Snape was to quick for him, he was disarmed. Sirius growled at Snape and made a move towards him but Katie beat him to it. With a stinging slap Snape stepped back, a red hand mark on his face.

"You stop it right now!" she hissed taking a dangerous step towards him. Her face was a mask of fury. "Just because you love Lily doesn't mean she loves you, now back off!" and with a tremendous push she caused him to fall over onto the grass, the wands breaking from his grasp. Sirius dived forwards and snatched them, pointing them at him. Snape glowered while Katie turned back to James and Lily, Lily helping James to his feet.

"You alright?" she asked her voice soft and gentle. He nodded and said smiling,

"Where were we?" and before she could speak his lips came crashing down onto hers covering them in a kiss. A cheer rose from the crowd gathered and when they pulled apart it was to see Harry and Remus beaming at them while Sirius had his arm around Katie. James looked at him and nodded. Sirius nodded back before getting down on one knee and proposing to Katie who was stunned into silence before beaming she threw herself at him causing him to land on the floor and smothered him in kisses, they probably would have gone a lot further if Remus hadn't reminded them they were at Hogwarts in front of a bunch of kids.

In the end it was a double wedding, Sirius and Katie didn't want to wait to get married so got married in the same place as Lily and James. Everyone was happy. Well except Snape, who was fuming as he stormed back up to the castle. But no-one really cared about him.

**A/N: The End!! Thanks for all the reviews guys and look out for another story coming soon!**


End file.
